Toad's Turnpike
Toad's Turnpike is the first track in the Flower Cup in Mario Kart 64 and the final track in the Shell Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The course takes place on an enclosed public road at night. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Toad riding a Standard Bike with Standard tires and a Parachute glider. Layout ''Mario Kart 64 The track consists of a closed off highway in a figure-8 shape. A few parking spaces along the edge have a line of Item Boxes, so those supply really well. At one point in the middle, the track drops slowly so that the bridge can pass over it. It is crowded with traffic, and even just slightly tapping a vehicle will send you into the air. Also, they can be very unmerciful, as you can keep hitting them over and over again, like the Rainbow Thwomps on SNES Rainbow Road. If this track is played on the unlockable Extra Mode, the difficulty level peaks; the cars now come ''straight at racers, so quick reflexes are needed. This also prevents the possibility of cutting any corners, unless there just happens to be no traffic. Getting hit by four vehicles in a row (Bus>Truck>car>Semi Truck) will stop your progress for a maximum of 20 seconds. Although quite rare, there is a moment where you will be caught by four vehicles in a row without any means to escape (Unless you have Boo or Starman at disposal) especially if you are in the middle of the road. Even on normal Grand Prix, the cars are a constant nuisance and can turn around races quickly if racers are unfortunate enough to get caught in the traffic, and as such, despite its placement in only the second cup of the game, it is often considered one of the most difficult tracks in the game. ''Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe Toad's Turnpike returns in ''Mario Kart 8 as the final course of the retro Shell Cup. It still retains the basic premise of a figure-8, but with some added features/vehicles. Throughout most of the turning sections, Anti-gravitational pads are added to the walls, which are equipped with Dash Panels. There are now also vehicles with Glide Panels on their backs, ramp-equipped trucks that can extend flight, cars carrying small ramps that allow for Tricking, and the vehicles from the original have been replaced with more modern ones with character and cup advertisements. It used to be a playable stage in Balloon Battle, but was removed in the Deluxe version. Shortcuts *Keep an eye out for a truck with a Gliding ramp just before going under the highway. Glide high to pass right over the entire highway. Gallery ''Mario Kart 64 ToadsTurnpike.jpg|Peach driving on the course. MK64_Toad'sTurnpike.jpg|The first stretch of the track. Mk64toadturnpike2.jpg|Going under the overpass in Toad's Turnpike. Mk64toadturnpike3.jpg|The second stretch of the track. Mario Kart 8 MK8-_N64_Toad's_Turnpike.png|The track's icon. MK8N64Toad'sTurnpike2.png|The start of the track. MK8N64Toad'sTurnpike1.png|Luigi and Wario on an anti-gravity section. MK8_Truck_stamp.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This course was the first ''Mario Kart course to feature traffic as the main obstacle. Most Mario Kart games after this one have a traffic course in it. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! has two. *The vehicles will not honk their horns in 50cc. *In Mario Kart 8, one of the advertisements seen on the billboards is a radio frequency, which is 64MHz, a reference to the course's origins. *Neo Bowser City's soundtrack is a remix of Toad's Turnpike. de:Toads Autobahn Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 64 tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Shell Cup tracks Category:Battle stages Category:Mario Kart 8 battle stages Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:City Themed Courses